


Sherlock's New Lab Partner

by Doctorcheekbones



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom, john watson - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Protective John, Strong Language, Teenlock, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorcheekbones/pseuds/Doctorcheekbones
Summary: "You're not weird Sherlock... You're unique," John Watson said as he noted down his lab partners experiment, "So please... For me... Ignore them."





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Johnlock fanfic, hope you enjoy this rollercoaster of emotions, it's going to be a long riiiide *evil laugh*

"Did you hear that there was going to be a new boy in our class today?" Molly piped up, leaning towards Sherlock her lab partner who was situated next to her. Sherlock noted that when she first walked into class that her hair was pinned up in a tight fancy bobble, had a floral hair clip resting on the right side of her head, the amount of consideration she had put into her make up today: Sherlock matched the colour of her lipstick with the colour of the floral accessory in her hair and not to mention the powerful smell of perfume. Conclusion, it was blatantly obvious she was trying to leave some sort of impression. So yes, Sherlock deducted that there was a new male present.

"No, really?" Sherlock put on his best 'I didn't know that' face. There was slight sarcasm in his voice. Molly rolled her eyes.

"He's already made it on the rugby team," Molly said dreamily, "Oh and he has nice eyes."

"Well Molly, as long as he has got a pair that should be considered... enough." Sherlock muttered as he flicked through his Biology textbook. Molly Hooper's posture hunched, Sherlock had offended her somehow to which Sherlock didn't know how, or never will know because he never had the decency to ask. He just wanted Molly to shut up.

"Right class, how about we begin-" Mr Murray's voice projected across the room filling the dull atmosphere. He was interrupted by the classroom door creaking open and an anonymous voice, one Sherlock was unfamiliar with, speak.

"Is this Mr Murray's class?" A blonde, a little shorter in height than Sherlock, asked.

Mr Murray nodded his head affirmatively "I'm guessing you're John Watson."

_John Watson._

The boy confirmed with a smile that made Sherlock shift slightly in his seat. Not because Sherlock was uncomfortable, the reason was he had never seen such a genuine smile before. A smile that actually suited a human being. "John, If you'd like to take a seat next to Philip." Mr Murray gestured towards the empty seat next to Philip who was sitting smug as usual.

'Great,' Sherlock thought. 'Sit him next to Philip Anderson, the biggest prick in high school.' Philip Anderson always had it out for Sherlock ever since he plainly stated during break time over the playground, chanting that Anderson was cheating on his girlfriend with his girlfriend's cousin after Philip snapped Sherlock's bumble bee pencil in half. So Sherlock still to this day blames Anderson for starting this on going hatred. That was when Philip was 11 and Sherlock was 10. In the end Sherlock came out of the brawl with a black eye, burst lip and a grazed knee. Sherlock didn't understand the big deal either, it was pointless having a relationship at that age, or for that matter... any age to Sherlock. He was never ideal with people. Sherlock didn't understand emotion which is the root cause why Sherlock can be a dick towards others sometimes, truthful but a dick. Resulting Sherlock getting involved all the time. And sometimes he only uses it as an advantage to his defence. Maybe because when he was younger his older brother, Mycroft, tormented him? stole his bumble bee jumper? stole his favourite teddy bear? that answer is still undecided.

Because of his lack of human emotion Sherlock never really had friends and was difficult to form any type of relationship with.

Molly Hooper has always been the closest he has had to a friend. He preferred being alone, it gave him time to process information in his mind palace, which Sherlock found worked effectively during exam time. Sherlock would also go to his mind palace whenever someone was yelling at him, like Anderson and all the vile language he uses against Sherlock. No-one can harm him in his mind palace.

John sat down next to Anderson, which happened to be directly across form where Sherlock was placed. Sherlock hadn't realised he had been staring at John for a long time. He was admiring how the sun reflected radiantly off John and how it highlighted John's features. Molly was right, he had nice eyes and he had two of them.

Sherlock also noticed Anderson making conversation with the blonde causing Sherlock to peel his eyes off of him.

What Sherlock didn't know was that _John Watson was looking too._


	2. Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They actually talk:o

Sherlock stared down blankly at the soggy chips he ordered from the cafeteria. _Dull_

The tasteless food and the sight of Philip Anderson, with his arm around Sally Donovan, entering the lunch hall actually decreased his appetite causing Sherlock to focus mainly on the open chemistry textbook laid effortlessly beside him. Sherlock sat at a table by himself deserted from others, it was usual for Sherlock to be alone at lunch time, he always used the time effectively going through science textbooks or occasionally Mrs Rolland would let Sherlock use her laboratory for experiments. 

Sherlock's eyes scanned a page full of information about ionic bonding when at the corner of his eye  ~~something~~  someone else intrigued him. A familiar figure passing by the window next to sherlock, the figure soon entered the lunch hall and Sherlock couldn't help but look.

John Watson entered the lunch hall clutching onto a brown bag, containing a sandwich and various fruit, John was anxious on where to sit. He analysed the bodies and found the curly haired boy, that was in his last class, staring at him. John peeked behind him making sure the boy was actually staring at _him_. The brunette averted his gaze when they both held eye contact for longer than three seconds. John smirked slightly before getting interrupted "Hey, John! Come sit with us!" shouted by Anderson. John accepted the invite to be kind.

Sherlock wouldn't admit aloud that he felt a twang of disappointment of John taking a seat, with Anderson, adjacent from him. Anderson was clearly over-excited to take John Watson under his wing, he couldn't help himself. Sherlock prayed that Anderson wouldnt infect John with his rude, obnoxious and selfish personality. Anderson spread quicker than a disease and Anderson already had eyes on his first victim. Sherlock shook his thoughts away and continued burring his head between his course work, Sherlock couldn't be distracted, after all he was married to his work.  
   
"John, this is Sally, James, Irene and Seb," Anderson introduced each individual pointing at them whilst naming them like they were hounds. John smiled as he didn't want to create a sour atmosphere. Conversation was flowing but John could sense they were bitchy, throwing in snide comments about others which is ironic because they would probably not say it to their face and will end up talking to them in about half an hour. John would rather be engaging in something else than listen to what new brand of clothing Irene had discovered. A few times John had looked at the table across, having sneaky glances at Sherlock wondering what he was reading that was so fascinating to him. John admired the boy's sharp cheekbones, crystal clear eyes and crisp lips, his face was perfectly structured as if he had been carved by angels. John was speechless. James noticed.

"John, you're not actually looking at Sherlock Holmes are you?" James said in a pitchy tone.

John felt his palms sweat and he cleared his throat, "Oh, so that's his name," John looked down at his twiddling thumbs before stuttering "W-why would I be staring?"

"Good question, why would you? There's nothing special about _Sherlock Holmes_ ," Sally chipped in. John immediately shot Sally a narrow look filled with bittnerness. 

Sherlock could hear their conversation, Sally wasn't so discrete, which resulted in sherlock lowering his head, feeling embarrassed about his reputation and how John will percieve him afterwards. He couldn't take being in the same room as them so he purposely shut his chemistry textbook loudly grabbing their attention. Sherlock placed his books under his arm and left making sure his footsteps were heard.

John felt rotten, it wasn't his fault and he knew that but he felt it was his responsibility and place to say something to Sally. John decided against it and made the excuse "I forgot I have rugby practice, will you excuse me?" and left.

* * *

 

The class after lunch was a study period and John decided to spend his valuable time in the library studying biology because he wanted to go to med school. Being only 18 and having one year left of high school, he really needed to buckle down his ideas. John was strolling past the library when he saw a familiar set of brunette curls. Sherlock surprisingly was sitting alone, _again_. The library was pretty crowded and every table was taken by at least one person so John, no matter what, was going to be sat beside someone. Why not at Sherlock's table?

John made his way over naturally and he felt a pair of icy blue eyes on him watching his every move. John finally sat down adjacent Sherlock and opened his biology book trying not to draw attention to himself.

Sherlock was like a startled creature. Because of John's presence he didn't know how to behave in such a silent manner. Sherlock didnt know if he was suppose to greet John or simply ask him abruptly 'Are you lost?' considering he had just moved here. Sherlock thought of the two possibilties but declined any action. Sherlock stayed silent.

John was soon bored of regurgitating words out of his textbook and writing them down, they seemed to not register in his head. John tilted his head up to be greeted by the top of Sherlock's head, he looked so engulfed in his studies John found it _cute_. He wanted to make conversation but struggled on how to do so, finally John came up with a lame topic starter. John coughed purposely "Have you got the time?" he asked in a serious tone.

Sherlock peered up at the boy across from him. He observed everything, even the watch around John's wrist that John, somehow, forgot was there. "You do know you have a watch on your wrist," Sherlock said bluntly.

"Ah, yes," John muttered, "It's em... broken."

Sherlock hummed before answering "No it's not," he paused "If it was broken it wouldn't be displaying, 25 minutes past 2... Which is the actual time by the way answering your previous question."

"How, how could you see that?" John asked confusingly.

"A mere guess I s'pose or... I could just look up at the massive clock behind your head," Sherlock smiled smugly. John turned around to see the library clock displaying the same time.

John started to laugh slightly. "I'm John," he introduced himself.

"I know," Sherlock replied, "and I'm guessing you know my name too judging by what Anderson has told you."

"Look, Sherlock, I'm really sorry about what they said, I was going to say something but-"

"I'm used to it," Sherlock mumbled, glancing back down at his papers and flicking through them to pass time. John understood why Sherlock all of a sudden fell quiet. 

John felt sympathy towards Sherlock. "It's only Anderson anyway, the kids only 18 and he's got a fully grown beard. He can hardly talk about anyone."

"Thanks John, but I can stick up for myself you know," Sherlock started reading again leaving John hanging on what to say next when he was taken by surprise when Sherlock spoke "You enjoying it here?" 

John smiled lightly knowing Sherlock never usually speaks "It's alright, I feel very welcome so I'm glad for that."

"How's rugby?" Sherlock asked making conversation as he opened another page. 

John's brows furrowed in confusion "How did you..."

"I observed," Sherlock took a large breath, "There's dirt under your finger nails, Your trousers have splash marks presumably from mud judging by the colour and I can see the faint outline of a t-shirt in your schoolbag with the number 9 on it. There is no football team which leaves the rugby team and ballet classes, no offence but I don't exactly see you signing up for ballet any time soon." Sherlock mumbled the last part.

John's mouth hung open in surprise.

"So, how's rugby? need I repeat myself," Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"That was-"

"Weird of me," Sherlock finished John's sentence flatly.

"Impressive," John corrected.

Sherlock looked up, brows arched "That's not the normal reaction is when I deduct someone."

"Really? What do they usually say?" Watson asked.

Sherlock smirked "Piss off."

They both emitted into laughter which resulted a harsh 'sh' from the librarian and John uttering the words "Sorry."

"I couldn't," John stopped himself as the librarian shot John a dirty look, John repeated his sentence but much quieter "I couldn't help but notice we're in the same class for biology, could you help me on the immune system topic? I'm kinda stuck on lymphocytes." John hoped to get a positive response out of Sherlock.

Sherlock hesitated and finally accepted with a "Yeah okay."

"Here why don't I..." Before John knew it he had got out of his seat and switched to sit next to Sherlock.

Sherlock looked confused and all of a sudden flustered at the bold movement, "I see personal space doesn't apply to you."

John shrugged "So you can see my books properly." 

Sherlock rolled his eyes but had to hide his smile behind John's book.

* * *

 

The sound of the bell signalling the end of the day rippled through the air as class doors flung open releasing a herd of souless appendages racing towards the outside.

Instead of going to another class Sherlock and John decided to stay in the library, Sherlock helping John with biology and chemistry. "You genius, utter, utter genius." John gawped amazed at how Sherlock knew about the girl, who walked past the library for the amount of 10 seconds, lifestyle just by the way she strode along the corridor.

"I'm just more observant than the usual individual." Sherlock started to stack books into his school bag. 

"Listen, I don't want to be a pest..."

"But you're going to ask me anyway." Sherlock mumbled with a smile.

John chuckled, "Well we have that assignment coming up in Biology and I was wondering if you'd... eh, like to partner up with me?" John requested.

Sherlock froze. This was a signficant moment to Sherlock. He had never been asked to be anyone's anything. Sherlock only ever had one friend, Victor Trevor, who left him at a very young age being transerfered to a new school located at the other side of the country. Ever since then Sherlock has never had a full conversation with anyone, other than Mycroft, nor asked to be an 'acquaintance' or for this matter their  _Lab Partner_.

After a minute of silence, Sherlock processing the information, he approved the request trying his best to hide his glowing blush under his brunette curls.

"Great," John beamed, "I best be off then and I'll see you tomorrow." John slung his bagpack over his shoulder and was suddenly lost in the crowd of pupils rushing like animals to the open doors to freedom. 

Sherlock missed his presence already.

**Author's Note:**

> P.s the next chapter will be longer ;)


End file.
